Life After Charmed
by lynsay
Summary: My story starts after Wyatt and Chris are all grown up, their cousins will have a few minor roles but the main focus will be on Wyatt and Chris and their love lives, how they fight evil but still have time to have a life. I will be giving Billie her own story because I don't like how they did not give her a story-line of her own. I decided to make this a Chris/Christy love story.
1. Prologue: life after charmed

Prologue: life after charmed

Author's note: The story takes place shortly after the series ended, well sort of. It's about Chris and Wyatt Halliwell. Before anyone even asks it is not going to be sick or gross, as there will be no incest in this story. This story is about how the charmed ones children pick up witchcraft after they retire from helping people. It is about Phoebe & Coop's Children and Paige & Henry's children as well. The charmed ones may make an appearance but I am not sure yet, so no promises. My story starts after Wyatt and Chris are all grown up, their cousins will have a few minor roles but the main focus will be on Wyatt and Chris and their love lives and how they fight evil but still have time for having a life. Before I forget I will also be giving Billie her own story-line because I don't like how they did not give her a story-line of her own. I mean did she have anymore family, did she ever fall in love, did she ever have a life outside of fighting evil, did she even have kids of her own? That is what this story is all about tying up loose ends. I was originally going to make this story about Billie but I decided to make it a Chris and Christy love story instead.


	2. Chapter 1: charmed children

Chapter 1: charmed children

Since this story takes place at least 16 years after charmed ended, Wyatt is 19, and Chris is 17. Phoebe & Coop have three daughters, the eldest Prue Elizabeth Halliwell is 16, Pandora Melinda Halliwell is 14, Portia Marie Halliwell is 10, and Paige & Henry have three children, two twin girls and one boy. The twins' names are Haley Ann Halliwell &Hayden Lynn Halliwell, they are both 15 years old, and their brother Henry Allen Halliwell Jr is 14 years old.


	3. Chapter 2: Billie's story

Chapter 2: Billie's story

Billie was still new to the craft but since she got too close to the charmed ones, the elders reassigned Paige off of Billie's case and assigned a new white lighter to Billie. The elders assumed because of how close Paige & Billie became that Paige should not be her white lighter because it was a conflict of interest. This was shortly after Christy died when Billie felt so lost. The elders thought that Billie needed some clarity after everything that she had been through recently. The elders also knew that the lines were getting a bit blurred because Paige no longer thought of Billie as her charge but as her sister instead; therefore they thought it best to assign her a new white lighter. The charmed ones were familiar with this white lighter before, he became a white lighter, and it was Jonathan David Williams, (JD). It wasn't even like at first sight; Billie couldn't stand him from day one.

She was only his third charge so far, as he was relatively still new to being a white lighter. JD was such a stickler for the rules though; this was one of those things that drove Billie crazy. Whether they were fighting or agreeing though, it was obvious that there was something between them but they both refused to admit it. Neither one of them wanted to feel it but ignoring it was not making it go away. They even tried to pretend that these feelings didn't exist at all between them but one night a year after they met, when both their lives were in danger, they couldn't ignore what they felt any longer. They both knew it was wrong and against the rules but in that moment in time neither one of them cared about the rules. They tried fighting it and denying it but after awhile they couldn't deny what they both felt any longer. They were only together once, knowing that any moment could be their last and that this could be the last time that they touched one another, they couldn't help their selves.

After they spent one lost night together, they assumed that things would be fine now because they had gotten it out of their systems but that wasn't the case at all. They began acting weird around each other. Billie was still living with Piper & Leo at the charmed manor; in fact that is where JD & Billie had their one night together. Neither one of them realized that one night together could change everything; they never should have given into temptation, no matter how tempted they were. Once you take that step, there is no going back; you can't undo what has been done. They tried staying away from each other that didn't work out to well, they tried sneaking around but the charmed ones found out and everything was even more complicated. They both knew the story of Piper & Leo and neither one of them wanted to go through all that but it was too late the damage was already done, they were in love.

They both thought that it was forbidden but it wasn't Piper & Leo actually cleared the way for them but they didn't realize that. The elders found out about them and pulled JD away from Billie without warning, she cried for days on end, thinking that she would never see him again. She didn't see or hear from him for several weeks, when she finally did see him again they both had a shocking surprise for each other. JD's news was that they were allowed to be together but he couldn't be her white lighter anymore, she received a new girl white lighter, named Danika Starr. She is a bit rough around the edges but they are working it out.

Billie's news was a big surprise to both of them she was going to have a baby. They were married a few short weeks later; they made it work without him having to clip his wings. They eventually had a total of three children together two girls and one boy. Their eldest is Christy Danielle Williams, she is 18, then their second child is Jonathan David Williams Jr., he is 16, their youngest is Serenity Alyssa Williams, she is only 14 years old. It took a little bit of time between his duties as a white lighter and her duties as a witch but they worked it out. They hardly have any time alone and it may be hard but it is worth it for the greater good. They were quite lucky because they didn't have to go through what Piper & Leo were put through.


	4. Chapter 3: the past

Chapter 3: the past

Someone decides to mess with the grand design; over 15 years ago someone came and destroyed Billie's family first by abducting her sister and turning her evil. Then later they killed their parents leaving their family in shambles never to be put back together again. Someone reads this story in their family's book of shadows and decides that Christy is worth saving because he saved his brother from a similar fate. Why Chris knew that it was wrong to mess with the past yet again and he may live to regret it; he just couldn't seem to help it. Besides he wasn't going to change the past, he was merely going to take Christy out of the past. After reading so much about her, he wanted to meet her.

At that exact moment right before Billie blasted and ultimately killing her sister, a flash of light made Christy disappear. Thus making it seem as if Christy died within the blast. Never knowing that Chris cast a spell, he merely adjusted the time travel spell. He did the spell in the attic of his family's house; even though he no longer lived there it would always feel like home to him.

When she first appeared to him, she was slightly on fire from her nearly fiery death. She started screaming, "No, Billie you can't do this, I'm your sister."

Chris waved his hands towards her, thus putting out the flames, then he said in a soft calming voice, "Please calm down, I did a spell because I wanted to meet you."

She was confused about many things but as she looked around, she realized that they were standing in the Halliwell's attic. She didn't know who this very attractive male witch was that was standing in front of her though.

After a few minutes she said, "I know that we are at the Halliwell's house but who are you?"

"I'm Christopher, funny that we never met because we actually have much in common. I wanted to meet you; which is why I brought you here from the past."

"Where is my sister? What happened to me?"

"Well, your sister is with her family and what happened was you died and failed to turn your sister evil. I know all about siblings not living up to your standards. I pulled you out of your time but maybe that was a mistake though. I mean maybe you're still a danger to yourself and to everyone else."

"Wait if you pulled me out of my time, then what year is this? How long have I been gone?"

"You have been gone for a long time, in fact we met once before but you might not remember though."

"We never met before, believe me if I had met someone that looked like you it might have changed my outlook on life."

"Yea, we did but I was in diapers at the time, my mother is Piper Halliwell."

"You can't be Wyatt; he was only two years old."

He had this look of sadness and disappointment on his face, "Wow, it's always about my brother isn't it? He isn't even that great either, everyone always forgets about me, Chris."

"Wait you can't be baby Chris, you weren't even a year old when I died. That much time couldn't have gone by, how old are you?"

"I'm 23 years old why?"

Christy tried to use her magic but she found that it was gone; he made sure that there wasn't any way that she could hurt someone that he loved.


End file.
